Iceberg (Mango)
Iceberg Iceberg is MANGOS oc ask before using him URGGGG im lazy with this History Iceberg was born in the Ice Kingdom under three full moons-however he didn't inherit the mind-reading and prophecy powers his sister, Kuroshira, did. He's basically an alternate version of Darkstalker. He always had a pretty good relationship with his parents, but they just treated him like any other dragon, preferring to dump all their affection onto his "better" sister. Iceberg was very jealous and ended up running away. He had been invited to the palace after working very hard at school, and finding out he was an animus, but something bad happened with his sister. He was condemned for those things and pretending to have animus powers, because after the event he refused to use them. He does not like the IceWing nobles or the ranking system, too. Since he was royalty-his father a prince-he was up on the Circles and under pressure to succeed. He was looked down upon since he was a hybrid. The nobles didn't expect him to climb to the top of the rankings and he was determined not to. But at the same time they hissed to climb to the top as so he wouldn't be a shame to the tribe. That's why he hates them, and the palace, because it's full of social rules and stuffiness. Looks Iceberg is a pale, pale lavender color with midnight blue underscales that sparkle with purple scales here and there. He has the claws and spikes of an IceWing, just a lot duller than normal. The tips of his spikes are midnight blue, and his eyes are sky blue flecked with black. His main body is like an IceWing but his snout is shaped like a NightWing's. He doesn't have any muscle because he never thought to train in fighting, and his scales are sometimes oily and dirty because of his traveling. He has a line of smudged lavender scales under his eyes that can be amplified by a lack of sleep, but they are naturally part of his body. Iceberg wouldn't be considered handsome, but not ugly either. Personality Iceberg is self-conscious and he bends easily with other dragons' whims, a trait that gets him in trouble sometimes. He can be stubborn when he wants to, and he does think things through and the consequences and events that will happen afterwards. It's just that sometimes, he loses his temper. He is good at making friends and keeping them, and keeping his temper, but he does not like anything edgy or too risky. He's not brash or thick-headed. Once he makes up his mind he will not change it, unless somebody shows him he is wrong. His strengths lie in sneakily changing people's minds and playing games, although not mind games. Abilities Iceberg is pretty strong, and bulkier than an IceWing, although he can't win against dragons his age because he never trained. He can fight with a spear, but is really bad with anything else. His claws are pretty sharp and edged due to his IceWing side, too. He has a special breath called silvermist, it feels like normal air. It's silver and it can paralyze an opponent for about 15 seconds, and very hard to use. He's also an animus, but he is very scared about using his powers. Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)